Love Star
by mommiji aki
Summary: Ice Mountain dan VanaN'Ice bertemu dalam satu acara ketika satu dari masing-masing personilnya sedang dilanda kegalauan diakibatkan oleh rekan-rekannya yang lain. bagaimana kalau dua orang yang sedang galau ini kita pertemukan?


**Love Star  
**

**Disclaimer : **Yamaha

**Note : **Ice Mountain Teru itu Kiyoteru dan di fic ini karena dia sedang menjadi Teru maka jangan kagok ya kalau dia terus-terusan dipanggil Teru.

Terus berdasarkan PV VanaN'Ice yang sering saya liatin, di bagian perkenalan juga ada nama panggung buat Gakupo yaitu Gackpo, Kaito yaitu Kyte dan Len... tetap Len *lol*

Karena Kiyo-chan tahunya anggota VanaN'Ice dengan nama panggung mereka, udah pasti dia manggil dengan nama panggung, kecuali Kaito karena udah ngenalin diri pakai nama asli.

Dan tolong abaikan judulnya

**Warn : **shonen-ai, pergantian POV, sepertinya ada beberapa kata yang hilang -_-"

**mommiji aki**

**2012**

* * *

Aku menghela nafas bosan. Masih ada waktu sebelum acara TV dimulai, biasanya aku dan anggota Ice Mountain yang lain pasti melakukan kegilaan satu sama lain.

Tapi kali ini tidak.

Aku melirik satu persatu rekan band-ku. Di satu sisi kulihat Akito dan Natsuki yang sedang saling melemparkan ejekan satu sama lain. Aku heran, mereka baru saja jadian, tapi tidak ada mesra-mesranya. Padahal Natsuki begitu manis, tapi Akito sepertinya malu mengakui hal itu. Mereka bisa bersama saja berkat ide dari Tohma.

Mataku melirik ke sisi ruangan yang lain. Aku mengernyit, yang ini lebih parah. Tohma malah dengan terang-terangan sedang 'mengerjai' Haruto. Aku tidak mengerti, padahal Tohma itu bisa begitu dewasa, tapi kalau sudah berhubungan dengan Haruto pasti jadi sedikit kekanakan.

Aku menghela nafas kembali.

Lesu, aku berdiri dari sofa yang kududuki dan melangkah hendak keluar. Tidak tahan jadi penonton kemesraan teman-temanku.

"Mau kemana Teru?" Aku menoleh dan melihat keempatnya memperhatikanku yang sudah memegang kenop pintu.

"Eh, a—aku hanya mencari udara segar." Jawabku gugup. Tidak mungkin juga aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya.

"Baiklah. Kembalilah sebelum waktu _shoting _dimulai, oke?" Aku tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

Aku segera keluar. Terlalu lama di dalam ruangan bisa membuatku alergi.

/.../

"Gakupo, hentikan!" Aku beralih dari bass yang sedang kumainkan pada dua sejoli di sofa. Aku menepuk keningku melihat adegan yang terjadi.

Len berbaring di atas sofa dengan Gakupo yang menindihnya di atas. Dasar si mesum itu.

"Hei! Aku masih disini. Lagipula jadwal kita masih padat." Aku berdiri dan menghampiri pasangan mesum itu.

Mengabaikanku, Gakupo masih saja sibuk berusaha menciumi Len. Kesal, aku menjitak kepalanya keras hingga bunyinya menggema di ruangan yang hanya dihuni oleh tiga orang di sini.

Bukan salah Gakupo sepenuhnya sih. Len sedang memakai kostum yang dikenakan untuk di Video Clip 'The Lost Memory'. Yah, pakaian itu memang... menggoda. Len sendiri berkali-kali protes sebelum akhirnya mengalah karena akan diberikan kostum yang lebih terbuka jika menolak.

Len segera bangun dari sofa, menarik jaket besar di sofa tunggal di sebelahnya dan memakainya. Satu pukulan ia berikan juga pada Gakupo.

"Hei, jangan wajahnya!" Kataku memperingatkan. Bagaimana pun juga wajah kami termasuk aset. Walau wajah Gakupo mesum begitu juga, penggemarnya tetap menyukai wajahnya yang begitu.

"Biar saja. Toh wajahnya memang jelek!" Ejek Len tanpa hati.

Aku menghela nafas lelah. Dua sahabatku ini walaupun sudah lama bersama, masih saja tidak bisa rukun selayaknya pasangan pada umumnya.

"Aku kan hanya ingin satu ciuman." Gakupo duduk di sofa sambil mengelus bekas jitakan yang kuberikan. Sepertinya jitakanku lebih sakit dari pukulan Len. Atau dia begitu sayang pada pukulan Len hingga membiarkannya saja berdenyut?

"Ah, aku akan keluar sebentar. Silahkan manfaatkan waktu yang ada." Kataku akhirnya. Malas mengurusi pasangan tak akur tersebut.

"Cepat kembali, sebentar lagi acaranya mulai." Len mengingatkan yang kubalas dengan lambaian tangan saja.

/.../

Aku tersenyum pada beberapa kru TV yang lewat di hadapanku. Aku senang diundang dalam acara ini, semua krunya ramah-ramah, bahkan ada yang menawarkanku soda dingin.

Setelah beberapa saat tidak ada lagi staf atau kru yang mondar-mandir di lorong ini. Mungkin semuanya sudah berada di studio untuk bersiap-siap. Acaranya memang akan segera dimulai dalam beberapa menit lagi.

Dan aku masih di sini.

Entah, tapi rasanya malas saja kalau harus berada dalam ruangan bersama teman-temanku. Bukannya aku tidak suka mereka memiliki hubungan satu sama lain, toh perasaanku pada Akito dulu juga sudah hilang.

Aku hanya... iri.

Ukh, rasanya malu mengatakan hal itu. Tapi perasaan itu yang sedang melandaku saat ini. Mungkin karena selama ini aku belum pernah berhubungan dengan siapa pun, wanita maupun pria. Sejak dulu aku hanya berteman dengan Akito, kami selalu bersama dan kupikir selama Akito tetap bersamaku itu saja cukup.

Tapi sekarang sudah berubah. Aku tidak mungkin menguasai Akito sementara Natsuki sudah menjadi pasangannya. Lagipula menurutku mereka pasangan yang lucu, pasangan _hate-love _semacam itu. Kupikir itu manis. Aku tersenyum membayangkan kedekatan keduanya.

"Ah, Ica Mountain Teru-_san_?"

Aku menoleh mendengar nama panggungku dipanggil. Seorang pemuda berambut biru tersenyum padaku. Aku mengernyit halus, merasa familiar dengan orang di hadapanku. Pemuda tersebut mendekatiku dan duduk di sebelahku.

"Namaku Kaito, atau mungkin kau lebih mengenalku dengan Kyte. Err... kalau kau mengenalku tentu saja." Dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya gugup. Wajahnya sedikit memerah, terlihat lucu menurutku.

Setelah itu aku baru sadar. Kyte, tentu saja. Itu nama yang terkenal di kalangan dunia hiburan.

"Ah, tentu saja Kyte-_kun. _Aku Teru, tapi sepertinya kau sudah tahu?" Kataku memperkenalkan diri. "VanaN'Ice benar? Oh, kita tampil bersama dalam acara ini."

Ya, aku baru ingat. Hari ini Ice Mountain diundang dalam acara _talkshow _dengan band bernama VanaN'Ice yang beranggotakan tiga orang. Setelah diingat lagi, aku cukup sering mendengarkan lagu-lagu mereka, musik dan liriknya menyenangkan. Belum lagi konsep yang mereka bawakan dengan adanya anggota yang ber-_crossdress_. Tapi aku jarang melihat langsung wajah anggotanya.

"Ah, iya. Kita memang dalam satu acara hari ini." Dia berkata dalam nada gugup. Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya, tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa terlihat segugup itu.

/.../

Aku keluar dari ruangan, hanya agar bisa menghindari kemesraan Gakupo dan Len. Dua orang itu kadang tidak merasa prihatin dengan temannya yang masih menjomblo ini.

Tapi aku tidak menduga bisa bertemu dengan salah satu anggota _band _favoritku. Beruntung sekali. Aku memberanikan diri untuk menyapanya... dan sepertinya dia juga mengetahui diriku. Aku dapat merasakan wajahku memerah, walau sepertinya dia tidak sadar. Syukurlah.

"Ah iya. Suatu kehormatan bisa berada dalam satu _frame _dengan Ice Mountain."

Ice Mountain bisa dibilang _band _yang berada dalam puncak ketenaran. Beranggotakan lima pria tampan dan keren. Aku selalu mengagumi mereka sebelum membentuk _band_-ku sendiri bersama Gakupo dan Len. Terutama tentu saja Tohma-_san_ sang _bassist._

Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri aku juga menaruh perhatian pada sang _vocalist_. Aku cukup terkejut saat pertama kali membaca profilnya. Tak kusangka seseorang yang bisa begitu enerjik dengan suara khasnya dalam _Upbeat rock songs _dan_ shouting _ternyata memiliki kepribadian yang berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat di luar _perform_-nya.

Kepribadian yang unik sekaligus menarik.

Tidak kusangka juga melihat langsung orangnya, ternyata Teru-_san_ memiliki wajah yang manis. Padahal jika aku melihat poster, video penampilannya maupun melalui layar kaca, wajahnya tampak begitu maskulin.

"Tidak. Justru suatu kehormatan bisa tampil bersama VanaN'Ice yang bisa langsung _hits _di penampilan debut mereka." Wajahku kembali memerah mendengar ucapannya. Tentu saja, dipuji oleh idolamu tentu suatu hal yang memalukan tapi juga menyenangkan.

"Ah, kami belum ada apa-apanya dibandingkan Ice Mountain yang sudah ada sejak lama." Kataku merendah.

Apa yang kukatakan itu bukan hanya sekedar merendah. Ice Mountain itu jika dihitung sebenarnya sudah ada sejak Teru-_san_ berada di bangku sekolah menengah pertamanya. Walau bentuk sempurnanya terbentuk ketika dua anggota terakhir terkumpul.

VanaN'Ice baru terbentuk kira-kira tiga tahun yang lalu. Itu pun Len belum bergabung. Masih ada aku dan Gakupo saja saat itu.

"Kenapa berada di sini?" Aku tersadar dari lamunanku mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"A—ah, bagaimana bilangnya ya?"Aku menggaruk pipi, bingung harus mengatakan apa. "Yah, aku tidak ingin mengganggu pasangan yang ada di ruangan sih." Kataku jujur. Rasanya aku tak keberatan mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Teru-_san _sendiri?" Ia sedikit tersentak mendengar pertanyaanku. Apa aku salah bicara?

"Ku—kurang lebih sama dengan alasanmu." Katanya dengan wajah memerah.

Aku terdiam mendengarnya. Maksudnya Teru-_san_ juga merasa 'panas' berada di ruangannya sendiri? Maksudnya rekan-rekannya yang lain juga... pasangan?

"Hahaha." Tak lama tawa di antara kami meledak. Sepertinya memikirkan hal yang sama. Tak kusangka Teru-_san_ juga merasakan hal yang sedang kurasakan.

"Apa Teru-_san _sendiri tidak memiliki pasangan?" Tanyaku tersenyum padanya. Ia menunduk sedikit, wajahnya memerah. Ia menggeleng pelan, membuatku sedikit terkejut.

"Tidak? Sungguh?" Wajahnya makin memerah dan sekali lagi menggeleng.

Aku tak menyangka Teru-_san_ belum memiliki pasangan. Maksudku, dia tenar, penampilan fisiknya juga jauh dari kata buruk, dan sifatnya yang hangat kurasa bisa jadi modal terbesar. Aku tidak menyangka ia belum memiliki pasangan.

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan wajahku ikut memerah dan jantungku berdetak sedikit lebih cepat. Aku merutuk dalam hati, tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba saja merasa salah tingkah di sebelah Teru-_san_.

Suasana di antara kami mendadak hening. Tidak ada yang buka suara.

Aku mencoba melirik Teru-_san_ yang ternyata juga melirik ke arahku. Pandangan kami bertemu, sedetik sebelum satu sama lain saling membuang muka.

'_Kenapa mendadak jadi canggung begini?_' Pikirku bingung. Sekali lagi aku mencoba melirik Teru-_san_ yang—

"Kyte!"

/.../

"Teru!"

Aku tersentak dan segera menoleh ke sumber suara. Kulihat Tohma menghampiriku sedikit terburu-buru.

"Sebentar lagi acaranya dimulai dan kau tidak juga kembali ke ruangan—" Tohma menoleh ke sebelahku, melihat Kaito-_kun_ yang di sebelahnya berdiri pria tinggi berambut ungu. Teman Kaito-_kun_ dan Tohma saling pandang, lalu teman Kaito-_kun_ melirikku sementara Tohma melirik Kaito-_kun_ lalu kembali saling pandang dan menyeringai.

"Hm... tak kusangka kau keluar untuk bertemu diam-diam dengan Teru, eh, Kaito?" Wajaku memerah, karena ucapan itu dan tatapan mata Tohma padaku.

"A—aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Teru-_san, _itu saja." Bantah Kaito-_kun_ berdiri. Ia melirik padaku, wajahnya juga memerah dan kelihatannya salah tingkah. Aku kembali menunduk, tidak berani menatap siapa pun saat ini.

"Ya, ya. PDKT-nya nanti lagi saja, acaranya mau mulai." Tohma buka suara. Ia menoleh pada Gackpo—aku ingat itu nama pria ungu tersebut—dan Kaito-_kun_. Aku hendak membantah, tapi Tohma sudah berbicara, "Mohon kerja samanya ya."

"Tentu saja." Gackpo menyahut. Tapi aku tak suka cara mereka tersenyum dan menatap satu sama lain. Apalagi tatapan mata Gackpo yang mengarah padaku.

Setelah itu kami berpisah. Aku sempat mengucapkan 'sampai nanti' pada Kaito-_kun_, yang ditanggapi dengan gugup olehnya. Bagaimana tidak ketika dua orang lainnya memandangi kalian seperti orang tua yang terhibur mengetahui anaknya tertangkap basah baru saja berciuman tapi tidak mengakuinya.

"Ber—berhenti menatapku seperti itu! Kami tidak seperti yang kalian kira tadi." Pintaku pada Tohma yang masih saja tersenyum terhibur. Kuakui aku sempat merasa gugup dan berdebar berada di sebelah Kaito-_kun_, tapi bukan berarti aku memiliki perasaan tertentu padanya.

Iya kan?

"Hmm...~" Tohma bergumam dengan nada menimang. "Seperti yang kami pikirkan juga tidak apa-apa." Katanya riang kemudian melangkah mendahuluiku. Kurasakan wajahku memerah, tak ada satu kata pun yang bisa kukeluarkan untuk membalas Tohma.

Pada akhirnya aku hanya mengekor Tohma menuju studio. Seperti biasa, kami memberikan ucapan salam telebih dulu sebelum acara dimulai. Tidak jauh dari tempat kami, aku dapat melihat Kaito-_kun _dan kedua temannya. Wajahku memerah ketika secara tidak sengaja mata kami bertemu. Aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku ke objek lainnya, asalkan bukan pada Kaito-_kun._

"Teru," Akito memandangku cemas, begitu juga Natsuki di sebelahnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu merah, apa kau demam?" Akito menempelkan kening kami, berusaha mengecek suhu tubuhku.

"Tidak apa-apa Akito, aku baik-baik saja." Aku tersenyum ketika sahabatku sejak kecil itu menjauhkan dirinya.

"Dia hanya sedang demam cinta, Akito-_kun_." Celetuk Tohma dengan entengnya. Wajahku kembali memerah mendengar ucapan Tohma.

"Aku tidak!" Bantahku lama-lama kesal dengan sifat Tohma.

"Hei, acaranya sudah mau mulai." Tegur Haruto memeluk lengan Tohma, menahan kekasihnya agar tidak menggodaku terus. Aku hanya mengagguk pada rekan pirangku itu.

Aku menghela nafas dan memejamkan mata, berusaha menenangkan diri dan menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaan kali ini.

/.../

Aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi kesal rasanya melihat Akito-_san _menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Teru-_san._ Jarak mereka terlalu dekat!

"Kyte?" Aku tersentak dan menoleh hanya untuk menemukan wajah Len yang mengernyit menatapku. "Kau itu kenapa? Acaranya sudah mau mulai, jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh." Tegurnya kesal. Sepertinya _mood_-nya sedang jelek.

Aku segera memperhatikan Gakupo. Jika ada yang bisa membuat _mood _Len jelek sebelum _show _itu sudah pasti Gakupo yang bertanggung jawab.

"Apa?" Tanya pria mesum itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Bass-mu. Kita jadi pembuka, ingat?" Aku memutar mataku dan menerima bass yang disodorkan padaku.

_Talkshow _ini memang akan dibuka dengan lagu dari VanaN'Ice, setelah itu barulah presenter masuk dan acara dimulai. Lagu pembuka tentu saja 'The Lost Memory', kalau tidak buat apa Len memakai baju putih itu. Memang tidak nyaman baginya, tapi setelah sekmen pertama, dia bisa berganti dengan pakaian yang lebih... tertutup.

Aneh rasanya mengatakan pakaian terbuka atau tertutup sementara yang memakainya seorang anak laki-laki.

"Yak, kamera siap!" Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Memang tidak baik berpikir yang aneh-aneh selama bekerja. "Tiga, dua..." Aku menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

/.../

Aku tahu mataku pasti membulat saat ini. Tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau permainan dari tiga orang yang sedang beraksi saat ini begitu hebat. Aku mengerti kenapa mereka bisa langsung mencetak _hits _di debut mereka.

Suara mereka selaras dan permainan gitar serta bass-nya memukau. Juga lagu yang mereka bawakan sungguh membuat patah hati. Jujur aku belum pernah melihat penampilan mereka secara langsung semenjak debut mereka di awal tahun ini.

Mataku beralih memandang Kaito-_kun _yang sedang menyanyikan bagian solonya. Jantungku berdetak di atas normal kembali. Aku tidak mengerti, apa karena permainannya... atau orangnya?

"Ehm." Aku melirik Tohma yang menyeringai jahil. Lama-lama Tohma makin senang menggodaku, menyebalkan.

Tidak lama kemudian permainan mereka berhenti dan presenter melangkah masuk. Acara terus bergulir hingga tiba giliran Ice Mountain masuk. Aku menarik nafas, mencoba menenangkan diri. Aku tidak pernah bersahabat dengan acara _live _atau semacamnya yang tidak berhubungan dengan bernyanyi.

/.../

Aku sungguh kagum dengan sikap Teru-_san _yang bisa berbeda ketika sedang menjadi 'Ice Mountain Teru' dan ketika hanya menjadi 'Teru'. Ia terlihat terbiasa dengan acara semacam ini, walau terkadang sikap gugupnya keluar. Aku tersenyum beberapa kali karena sikapnya itu.

"Sepertinya sejak tadi saya melihat Kyte-_san_ yang tersenyum pada Teru-_san_." Aku yakin jantungku sempat kehilangan satu detakan ketika namaku dan nama Teru-_san _disebutkan dalam satu kalimat. "Ada apa nih? Kyte-_san _mungkin bisa kasih tahu kita?"

Bagus, sekarang Gakupo mengeluarkan seringaian itu lagi.

"A—ah, begitukah?" Tanyaku menggaruk belakang kepalaku gugup. "Aku hanya merasa senang bisa berada di acara ini bersama _band _favoritku. Terutama dengan idolaku, Teru-_san_."

Tunggu dulu, bukannya aku mengidolakan Tohma-_san_!?

"Begitukah? Apa sih memangnya yang bisa membuat Kyte-_san _mengidolakan Ice Mountain dan terutama _vocalist_-nya nih?"

Kenapa pertanyaannya jadi berlanjut begini?!

Aku tidak sadar bagaimana akhirnya acara _talkshow _berakhir, yang kuingat adalah semuanya telah selesai. Entah bagaimana aku bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan spontan yang diberikan. Terima kasih kepada Tohma-_san _dan Gakupo yang memanas-manasi.

Tapi aku yakin hanya melihat wajah Teru-_san _memerah hanya sekali. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana caranya dia bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Padahal aku sendiri nyaris kehilangan kontrol dan akan berteriak agar semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terhenti.

"Kyte, manajer menunggu di ruang ganti, cepat." Len berseru dari tempatnya berdiri di dekat para staf. Aku mengacungkan jempolku, tanda mengerti dan segera berjalan menuju ruang ganti.

/.../

Aku menoleh pada pintu ruang ganti yang terbuka mendadak. Aku terdiam melihat siapa yang baru saja membuka pintu.

"Ka—Kaito-_kun_?" Ucapku bingung melihat pemuda tersebut di ruangan ganti Ice Mountain.

"Eh? Kupikir—" Kaito-_kun _terdiam, kemudian wajahnya berubah ditekuk. "Sepertinya ulah Gakupo dan Tohma-_san_." Ucap Kaito-_kun _akhirnya dan melangkah masuk.

"Tidak apa-apa aku masuk?" Aku mengangguk dan Kaito-_kun _duduk di sofa di sebelahku.

"Gakupo? Apa itu nama Gackpo-_san_?" Kaito-_kun _mengangguk.

"Itu nama aslinya. Err... dan sepertinya tadi kau menggunakan nama asliku juga?"

"Ma—maaf, apa kau tak suka?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, aku justru senang Teru-_san _memanggil nama asliku. Terdengar lebih nyaman."

Aku tersenyum. Lalu kami berdua terdiam, sepertinya tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Kaito-_san_." Panggilku mencoba membuka percakapan. "Aku... menurutku penampilanmu di pembuka tadi sangat bagus." Wajahku memanas ketika mengatakannya. Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku seperti sedang ada di atas panggung?

"Me—menurutku penampilan Teru-_san _di penutupan tadi juga bagus. Vocal-mu memang kuat, kau cocok menyanyikan lagu keras." Aku tersenyum.

"Terima kasih."

/.../

Aku yakin sudah terjadi sesuatu pada diriku yang disebabkan oleh Teru-_san._ Maksudku, tidak biasanya aku kehabisan topik mengobrol dengan seseorang. Sekarang lihat apa yang terjadi diantara kami?

Kecanggungan tiada akhir!

Aku melirik Teru-_san _yang duduk di sebelahku. Teru-_san _seakan memiliki dua kepribadian, aku melihatnya sendiri secara langsung tadi. Ketika ia bernyanyi, ia menjelma menjadi sosok yang luar biasa, tapi di balik layar ia tampak seperti pria biasa. Jangan salah, dia tetap memiliki daya tariknya sendiri, tapi itu sesuatu yang berbeda dengan ketika ia berada di panggung.

Aku... jadi ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh lagi. Memberanikan diriku, aku menghadap Teru-_san_.

"Te—Teru-_san_." Panggilku berusaha menekan rasa gugupku. Teru-_san _balik menatapku, ia tersenyum. "Kalau tidak keberatan, bo—bolehkah aku mengenalmu? Maksudku, bukan hanya sekedar sebagai 'Teru' dan 'Kyte'. Aku ingin mengenal Teru-_san_ lebih baik lagi tanpa ada sangkut paut Ice Mountain maupun VanaN'Ice. Hanya sebagai Teru dan Kaito."

"Kiyoteru. Jika itu yang kau maksud." Aku terdiam sebentar, kemudian senyum lebar terkembang di bibirku.

"Aku Kaito, salam kenal Kiyoteru."

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Kaito-_kun_." Kami kemudian saling tertawa.

BRUK

Tiba-tiba saja pintu ruangan ini terbuka dengan keras. Kulihat Tohma-_san _dan Gakupo terjatuh di lantai. Keduanya melirik kami dan nyengir lebar, kemudian segera berdiri.

"Maaf mengganggu kalian. Kami pergi." Keduanya segera menutup pintu kembali, meninggalkan aku dan Kiyo-_san _dalam keheningan. Kami saling lirik dan tawa kembali berderai.

**.**

**END(?)**

**.**

* * *

Gaje, saya tahu itu, endignya juga jayus banget. Saya kehilangan _mood _di bagian akhirnya, makanya kesannya jadi jayus banget gitu ._.

Tapi yasudahlah.

Terima kasih buat yang baca sampai akhir ^_^


End file.
